Shadowbond
by firewaterspaceairearth
Summary: In this world, soulmates are predetermined by the Strand. The Strand is a fine string wrapped around the wrist of your soulmate. However, some do not have a Strand. There is very little research on the subject, but unless there is some unknown method of selection, they seem to be destined never to find a soulmate. These people are known as Shadowbonds.


_If you recognise it, it's not mine._

* * *

_Selection, Soulmate, Strand: A guide to the intricate world of soulmates._

_In this world, there is a set way of finding your selected soulmate: the Strand. This is a fine string attached to the wrists of the couple, invisible to all except the pair. When the couple meet, the Strands entwine, forming a powerful link between the couple and becoming visible to others._

_However, some do not have a Strand bond. This is extremely rare, and there is very little research on the subject. It is assumed that these couples have some other form of identification, but it is also possible that their soulmate may have died before they could be linked by whatever forces guide the selection. If this is the case, these people are destined to never find their soulmate, and therefore be alone forever. They are known as Shadowbonds._

Kurt closed the book with a snap. He never read further. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness spread through every cell of his body, leaving him empty. He heard a voice calling him and slid the book back onto the shelf. His friend Rachel popped her head round the bookshelves.

"Oh, there you are! I found the book I was looking for, so we should go now. I said I'd meet Finn at Breadstix."

Kurt stifled a sigh. Rachel and Finn's strings had linked on the first day of kindergarten, and the bond had only grown stronger over the years. He followed Rachel out if the library, parting ways with a smile. He waved to her before heading to his house. When he got there he sat on his bed cradling his wrist in his hand, looking at the absence of a string, a thread, anything. He sighed miserably.

Kurt Hummel was a Shadowbond.

At school, the hallways were dangerous places. Jocks would shove, or slushy, or taunt people who were vulnerable, or different, or in Glee club. People, in short, like Kurt. Today was no different. Kurt hissed in pain as he was brutally slammed into a row of lockers. A jock's laugh echoed along the corridor.

"Good morning, Lady!"

Kurt straightened his scarf and carried on down the hall.

"Where you going, freak? I'm talking to you, see?"

Kurt ignored him, head down, hands fiddling with the strap of his bag.

"Hey! You listening, fairy? I'm trying to have a _conversation_ with you!" the jock said, emphasising the words. Kurt spun round to face the bigger boy, hands on his hips.

"Sorry, were you talking to me? I'm afraid I don't speak caveman," he spat out. A few students were brave enough to snicker before continuing down the corridor. The jock frowned for a moment, then, apparently deciding that violence was the best answer, stomped forward and practically threw Kurt into the lockers, hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor. Stunned from the impact, he slumped there as the jock walked away. A red and white blur dropped next to him.

"Hey, porcelain, what's up?"

"The roof," a second voice answered. Kurt groaned softly as Santana heaved him onto his feet, and Brittany slipped his bag onto his shoulder. The latina looked at him.

"You ok? That was a pretty rough shove."

Kurt put a hand to the back of his head, feeling a decent sized lump rising, along with a headache. Santana swore when she saw a smudge of blood on his hand.

"That's a bad word, Santana," Brittany chirped, neatly catching Kurt as he staggered. Santana pulled his bag off him, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Choir room for you, Hummel. You need to lie down, I'm not driving you home, and the other option is Coach Sue's office. Clear?"

Kurt nodded, not that he had any choice, and allowed the two Cheerios to lead him down the corridor. He was careful not to touch the deep red string linking the two girl's wrists. To touch another's Strand, even by accident, was deemed extremely rude, and Kurt was not about to risk the wrath of Santana Lopez. Brittany skipped along beside them, humming Disney songs and catching Kurt whenever he stumbled.

"Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better, down where it's- careful, Kurt, you nearly fell- wetter, take it from me..."

Eventually, they reached the choir room. Santana dragged a couple of chairs round to make a makeshift bed, dumping a couple of blankets on top of them. Brittany sat Kurt down and poked at the back of his head.

"Ow! Britt, that hurt!"

"You'll live, porcelain," Santana said briskly, though she did beckon the blonde over. Kurt looked at his friends, considering the way they seemed to almost read each other's thoughts. Which, considering it was Brittany, was quite a feat. Santana shoved him in the chest, forcing him to lie down.

"I have gym class..." he said halfheartedly.

"You have a massive lump on the back of your head, and huge bags under your eyes. Trust me, you _don't_ have gym class," Santana said firmly. Kurt yawned, automatically pushing Brittany away as she tried to give him a hug. Last time she had, her Strand had gotten all tangled, like it didn't agree with her intentions. That had been awkward. Santana shoved a blanket at him.

"I'd wake up before Glee, if I were you. Unless you wanna explain? See you, Hummel."

Brittany waved cheerfully at him.

"Bye Kurt! I hope you feel better soon!"

The two linked pinkies and left, closing the door behind them. Kurt numbly set an alarm on his phone and wriggled under the blanket. Truth be told, was needed the rest. He barely slept at night, kept awake by constant thoughts of Strands and Shadowbonds. His thoughts drifted to Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany. There were a few more linked couples around the school. Even Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue had an elegant red Strand twisted round their wrists. He didn't know if anyone else was a Shadowbond. That was why the Strands only became visible when linked, a way of showing who was... what? Available? Alone? Hopeful? This was why Kurt hated the whole system. The way it trimmed and selected the couples, neatly lining them up with each other. His last thought before falling asleep was brighter.

'If I'm a Shadowbond, then maybe there's another Shadowbond out there. Someone like me.'

Kurt woke up to the sound of the school bell ringing. He swore as he scrambled off his makeshift bed, hurriedly shoving the chairs back into position and stuffing the blankets in a cupboard. He slumped in his usual seat, experimentally prodding the back of his head. A sharp twinge of pain spread through his head. Maybe not. With a bit of luck, there wouldn't be any serious dancing today. He straightened up as the rest of the group poured in. Brittany waved as she and Santana sat down behind him. Mr Schue stood at the front of the class and announced a boys versus girls competition. Kurt rolled his eyes. This could not be any less original. Then he pricked up his ears.

"So, girls will be singing stereotypical male songs, and boys, you'll be singing female songs. Got it? Great, let's get started then!"

Around him he could hear the boys grumbling. When he met up with them later for rehearsals, brimming with ideas, he was shot down faster than you could say 'diva'. So when Puck suggested that he go check out Dalton's Glee club, because apparently that would be more useful than anything he could do here, he did. He stopped off at home to try and scrabble together a 'uniform', and then fumed for the rest of the drive. He was the best person they could have for this challenge, and yet they were sending him away like...like he wouldn't really contribute anything. That was because they never let him, no solos, nothing. By the time he got to Dalton, he felt pretty sorry for himself, and he was in the middle of a corridor before realising that he had no idea what he was doing. Caught up in a crowd of blazers, he stumbled to a stop on the stairs. As the crowd seemed to drain away, he noticed a boy with dark hair standing a few feet away.

"Excuse me, I'm new here?"

The other boy turned, hazel eyes widening as he took in Kurt's clothes. He started talking about the Warblers, Kurt making some vague comments, just staring at this boy.

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"So, you wanna see the performance? Come on. I know a shortcut."

He held out his hand, and tentatively, instinctively, Kurt placed his into it. Time stopped. A feeling of warmth spread through his body, and he slowly raised his head to look at Blaine. The other boy was staring at their joined hands, at how they fitted perfectly together.

"Shadowbond?" he whispered. Kurt nodded, barely stopping himself from laughing or crying or running away.

"Oh, there you are," Blaine said, a soft smile lighting up his face.

"I've been looking for you forever."


End file.
